In the Eyes of a Slytherin
by Loner Kid
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Hogwarts life was like in the eyes of a Slytherin? This is Zee's tale. OC story. Canon with a twist. This is not the fic for Gary Stu lovers.


**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**In the Eyes of a Slytherin**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered how Hogwarts life was like in the eyes of a Slytherin? This is Zee's tale. OC story. Canon with a twist. This is not the fic for Gary Stu lovers.

**Disclaimer: **Everything in this fic that's Hogwarts related isn't mine. The OC, the video game, the Fosters, the ants and bees...are all mine.

* * *

**AN: Thank you PastamancerUW for your awesome beta-ing! ****_Best BETA__ ever!_**

**Prologue**

**Update: Feb. 4, 2014. 3:19 PM**

The Rock Orphanage was opened in 1923 by a man named Toby Rock. It had taken care of all kinds of children and had gone through many generations, but it had never seen a child like this.

It was a windy day. Mrs. Rock staggered out groggily to check mails, just as she had every morning, when something caught her eyes.

It was a child.

A baby boy covered in a thin blanket lay asleep on the mat of the front door. The baby wasn't shivering at all, despite the windy weather

Mrs. Rock quickly took the baby inside and carried him to the couch in front of the fireplace. It was six in the morning, and the children hadn't woken up yet. Only a few workers and helpers were up. She silently crept into the babies' room and motioned for her favorite worker, Ms. Coco, to follow her.

Ms. Coco followed with a look of curiosity; she had never seen Mrs. Rock so serious before. As they walked into the living room, her gaze fell upon a bundle in front of the fireplace. Stepping closer to examine the bundle, Ms. Coco led out a muffled yelp as she saw the baby inside.

"Mrs. Rock? Who is this baby?" Ms. Coco whispered, tiptoeing closer to the baby and carefully holding him up.

"I found him in front of the door this morning." Mrs. Rock answered with the same quiet voice, her earnest gaze was wrought with concern.

"What!?" Ms. Coco yelped, causing the baby to stir in his sleep. she quickly lowered her volume to an angry whisper. "Poor, poor baby. He must've been freezing! What were his parents thinking!?"

"Shh...calm down. Not too loud." Mrs. Rock warned as Ms. Coco raised her voice again. She took a heavy blanket from the nearby closet to wrap it around the baby, but the sudden movement had woken the baby.

He opened his eyes slowly and stared past the two women.

Both women turned their head to see what the baby was staring at and found it was a snake sculpture on the wall.

A moment of silence passed. No one said a thing until a soft wail broke the silence.

"Mo-momma...momma.." the baby mumbled, reaching his hands toward the two women, but the elders merely took a trembling step back.

"Miss..Mrs. Rock? Th-that..w-what.." Ms. Coco stuttered, her voice full of fear.

"This isn't possible. Definitely not." Mrs. Rock said determinedly. Then nodded, as if confirming herself. She walked closer to the baby and stared at his eyes.

They were big and appeared innocent at first glance, but the iris was pure white. The pupil resembled a tiny, black dot drowning in a pallid ocean. It's the type of eyes that was only seen in horror movies.

"How is it possible? H-how can a human have eyes like this?" Ms. Coco mumbled to herself, unable to believe what she was seeing.

Mrs. Rock stared for a while longer until the baby grew bored and fell asleep again. She then carried him to the nursery and laid him in a crib in a dark corner, far away from the other babies. She examined the baby's innocent sleeping face as her thoughts went on a rampage. She had been beyond stunned when she saw the eyes; it has been a long time ever since she last saw those eyes, those ghastly, terrifying eyes.

Could he possibly be a child of that family? The family that had all died ages ago? It would be best if he never knew his heritage, for his own safety.

Mrs. Rock gently tucked the baby in as he snuggled deeper into his quilt. She then took a name placard, wrote down "Zee", and stuck it in front of his crib.

"It's better if you never know your real name, Zee Foster. From now on, you will be Zee Rock." Mrs. Rock kissed the child on the forehead, and turned to leave.

As the nursery door closed, Zee hissed as though talking in his sleep, turned over, and continued sleeping.

* * *

**AN: Can you guess what is happening~? What is the hiss? Was it parseltongue?**

***FOLLOW* it to find out!**

**Every 10th reviewer gets a sneak peak to my evil plot for the future!**


End file.
